P4 Musical: Miss You (When I'm Gone)
by FallingStarXan
Summary: Yu Narukami is leaving Inaba; his friends express their emotions regarding his departure as eloquently as they can - with a full choreographed musical number, of course! Partially inspired by the Persona 4 Musical project; screenplay and lyrics adapted from Anna Kendrick's cover of 'Cups' by Lulu and the Lampshades.


**Author's Note: Hi, it's FallingStarXan again with another Persona 4 story... aaaannd... you may have some questions about this one. I'll get them out of the way preemptively, so that we can all enjoy the fic.**

**Q: Wait, wait, wait... what the heck is this? Is this a songfic? Or is this a scriptfic? Argh! I'm so confused!**

**A: It's both, but also neither. It's a musical screenplay. This means it's not supposed to be all that realistic (for the story), and it has a slightly different format for where dialogue goes and where dialogue tags go and where narration goes. But it's still a story. People don't like scriptfics and songfics usually because they are easy to throw together, often turn out shoddy as a result, and thus can easily clutter up a site. I hope this one didn't turn out to be shoddy, although, of course, I'll let you all be the judge.**

**Q: All right but... what song is this?**

**A: GLAD YOU ASKED! Ever heard of the cup song, AKA 'When I'm Gone'? Let me drop a few links for you that you should probably watch before reading the fic:**

**/watch?v=cmSbXsFE3l8 - the Anna Kendrick cover of 'Cups' I based this screenplay on. This will show you how the cup rhythm goes, if you're unfamiliar with it (the music starts at around the one minute mark so just skip to that).**

**/watch?v=rmO8P-p9J_Y - the original (because it's always best to credit the original) by Lulu and the Lampshades**

**Q: When are you going to get back to ****_Warp and Weft_****?**

**A: Soon! I promise!  
**

**Q: Why are you writing this long-ass A/N when you know only like TWO people are actually going to read this fic?**

**A: Back! Back, you incorrigible bakas! Back, I say!**

* * *

_The setting is a Yasogami High classroom during lunch break, the day before _YU NARUKAMI_'s departure from Inaba. Many of the students have gone elsewhere to eat, leaving plenty of desks unoccupied. However, _CHIE SATONAKA_, _YUKIKO AMAGI_, and _YOSUKEHANAMURA _have all convened by the window at a cluster of these empty desks, glumly having their meal in silence. Of the three, _CHIE_ seems particularly displeased, judging by the faces she is pulling._

**CHIE **

Ugh! This daigaku is_ awful!_ There's no way I'm finishing this!

**YUKIKO **

_(anxiously, worried by her friend's sudden outburst)_

What's wrong, Chie? Is it different today from the usual?

**CHIE**

Of _course_ it's different! _(She slumps down onto her desk, sulking over the others' lack of understanding.)_ I can't believe I thought it would be the same... The only person who could really make it right was—

**YOSUKE **

_(with a tortured wince)_

Don't even say it!

_They all stare out the window bleakly, regarding the cheery sunshine as if it were the gloomiest of fogs. With her head still down on her desk, _CHIE _begins toying idly with her empty plastic drinking cup, pushing it from side, tapping its edge to the desk._

**YUKIKO**

It's true, though… he really was an excellent cook… I don't know what I'll do when he's gone.

**YOSUKE**

_(with frustration)_

He _is_ an excellent cook! He still is! You're all talking like he's dead or something!

**CHIE**

_(sullenly, muffled by her jacket)_

He might as _well_ be…

_Despite her despondency, _CHIE_ has begun to establish a rhythm with her cup, holding it upside-down and using her hands, the rim of the cup, and the table to make varied percussive sounds. It is a complex rhythm, finishing with a flourish and flip of the cup and then cycling, and she bungles it up a few times before getting into a solid groove._

**YOSUKE**

_(perking up a bit, clearly impressed)_

Whoa… not bad, Chie! Where'd you learn to do that?

**CHIE**

_(still tapping and flipping, now sitting up)_

Oh, I just saw some girls doing it on the Internet and I had to try it out! _(She fumbles the flip.)_ Jeez! You made me lose my focus!

YUKIKO _giggles a little at this, then pulls out her own cup and flips it over._

**YUKIKO**

That's funny. I learned it too. Let's see, now…

_She begins to mimic _CHIE,_ with total ease and grace. It is clear she has practiced many times._

**CHIE**

_(admiringly)_

Wow, Yukiko! You're really good! _(Something jogs her memory.) _Hey… isn't there a song you sing with it, too? How does it go again? _(half-singing, half-speaking)_ When I'm gone, when I'm go-one… You're gonna—_(she falters for a microsecond with the cup in the air, and then confidently slams it down onto the desk and continues)_ –_miss!_ me when I'm gone…

**YUKIKO**

_(tentatively joining in)_

You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh…

**BOTH**

_(chorusing)_

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

_They finish and look to _YOSUKE_, expecting some praise, but he just sighs morosely and furrows his brow._

**YOSUKE**

Well, I know who _I'm_ gonna miss…

_The girls both resume their cup-tapping, their speed and adeptness increasing to a more fluid and consistent rhythm. In the background, the song's opening instrumentals have begun to play._

**YUKIKO**

_(nodding and beginning to sing for real)_

He's got his ticket for the long way round,

We'd all been warned he couldn't stay.

**CHIE**

But we sure did like his sweet company,

And he's leaving tomorrow, whattaya say?

_(She tips her head expectantly at _YOSUKE_.)_

**YOSUKE**

_(singing discontentedly)_

When he's gone,

When he's gone…

_He stands up from his chair quite suddenly, as if the spirit of the music has struck him. _

I'm gonna miss him when he's gone!

_In the classroom, the handful of students have all taken out cups or bowls or pens or even notebooks and have begun to match _CHIE_'s_ and YUKIKO_'s rhythm._

I'm gonna miss him by his walk,

I'm gonna miss him by his talk, oh,

I'm gonna miss him when he's gone.

_By now, all the students in the room are keeping the beat in their own ways. _CHIE _and _YUKIKO _stand up, leaving the cups behind, and follow _YOSUKE_ as he walks up the row of desks._

**ALL THREE**

When he's gone,

When he's gone,

We're gonna miss him when he's gone.

**CHIE**

_(brushing her bangs sideways in parody of Yu's windswept hairstyle)_

I'm gonna miss him by his hair…

**YUKIKO**

I'm going to miss him everywhere…

**ALL THREE**

Oh, we're sure gonna miss him when he's gone.

_They exit their homeroom dancing, and the in-scene accompaniment from their classmates merges seamlessly into the background music, which continues to play as the camera pans out through the window and then up the side of the building. On the roof, _KANJI TATSUMI _and _NAOTOSHIROGANE _are conversing in a corner of the ledge around the inside of the fence, facing one another with their finished meals and cups off to one side. _RISE KUJIKAWA _is sitting cross-legged off to one side, staring out into the horizon. She flips her empty Aiya bowl and begins to perform the cup rhythm. _KANJI_ notices this and, perhaps hoping to catch _NAOTO_'s eye, follows suit, deftly adapting the motions to his lunch tray._

**KANJI**

_(singing)_

It ain't so bad to be in Inaba…

_Despite the scenic vista easily visible to his left, his eyes remain on the young detective._

The town with the prettiest of views…

_He realizes _NAOTO_ has noticed his gaze and quickly turns his head away, blushing._

**NAOTO**

_(bemused, but still picking up on the beat, using both of their cups instead of just one)_

It's got mountains, it's got rivers,

It's got sights to make you shiver—

**RISE**

_(interrupting, with one hand longingly pressed to the chain-link fence)_

But it sure would be prettier with Yu.

_She spins off the ledge and bangs her bowl down._

When he's gone,

When he's go-o-one,

I'm gonna miss him when he's gone!

NAOTO _tosses one of the two cups to_ KANJI_, who bounces it off the tray into the air and then catches it, surprised._ _He and _NAOTO_ start performing the rhythm together, tossing the cups to one another in tandem. _NAOTO _seems clumsy at first, though she never misses a beat. She appears pleasantly startled to be involved with something so childish, and also wistful, perhaps thinking of all the schoolyard clapping games that she never participated in when she was young._

**RISE**

I'm gonna miss him for his smile,

I'm gonna miss him for a while, oh,

I'm gonna miss him when he's gone.

_With surprising strength, _RISE_ tugs _KANJI _and _NAOTO _out of their seats and pulls them to the center with her as she dances. They join in, but have to be rather creative in keeping the beat going, using the tray and still juggling the cups back and forth. They are clearly enjoying themselves, both unaccustomed to participating in such unrestrained fun; by contrast, _RISE_ is in a world of her own, singing with genuine anguish and passion._

**ALL THREE**

When he's gone,

When he's gone,

We're gonna miss him when he's gone,

We're gonna miss him by his strides,

We're gonna miss him by our side,

Yeah, we're sure gonna miss him when he's gone.

_They finish the set and the music simplifies into a fiddle solo, fading a little to allow the dialogue to take greater precedence._

**KANJI**

_(no longer singing)_

Yeah, and speakin' of Narukami… where the hell's he been? How come I ain't seen him around?

**NAOTO**

To my knowledge, he is at home. I believe he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Nanako-chan, since she is still recovering from her illness and could not go far.

**RISE**

_(indignant, with the fire of a revolutionary)_

Then why don't we join him? If Yu-kun can blow off school for a day, then so can we!

**KANJI**

_(amused and enthusiastic)_

Hell, yeah! I'm all in for that plan! How 'bout you, Naoto? Feel like playin' a little hooky with me... _(slight pause)_ and, uh, and Rise'n 'Narukami? And everyone else?

**NAOTO**

_(in concerned tones)_

Kanji-kun, are you sure that would be wise? Didn't your counselor say—

**KANJI**

To hell with what my counselor says! Come on, dude! We're doin' this for our Senpai!

RISE is _already halfway through the door leading off the roof, with her cellphone open and against her ear. She is speaking animatedly to someone on the other end._

**RISE**

_(to her caller)_

Really? I had just the same idea! _(listens for a moment, and then giggles) _All right, then, it's on! _(covering the mouthpiece of the phone)_ What are you two waiting around for? Didn't you hear it's a race now? You _do_ want to get there before the others, right?

**KANJI**

Wha—huh? It's a… a race now?

**NAOTO**

_(inclining her head in assent)_

I believe Rise has engaged us in a friendly competition with the others, to see which group will reach Narukami first. _(taking KANJI by the hand, trying to coerce him into motion)_ Do you not wish to participate in this added frivolity?

_She gives him a moment to reply, but he is so flustered by her touch that he misses his chance. Amusedly shaking her head, _NAOTO _wheels around and tows _KANJI_ along after _RISE_, who has already vanished into the building. The music fills out and swells as the camera pans out, away from the school and out across the town._

**ALL SIX**

_(from off screen)_

When he's gone,

When he's gone,

We're gonna miss him when he's gone,

We're gonna miss him with our songs,

We're gonna miss him with our bonds,

Oh, we're sure gonna miss him when he's gone.

_We now see _YU NARUKAMI_ in his room, sitting on the sofa across from the television with a mask of blank regret filling his features. The music slows in tempo, dropping all instruments but a piano which turns melancholic. The cup rhythm has ceased._

**YU**

_(singing softy)_

We saved the world and now the case is closed,

The Midnight Channel's bound to fade…

_He approaches the television and crouches down to peer inside, his fingertips close to the screen but not quite touching it._

But I've been spending all my youth,

Just to reach out to the truth…

_There is a drawn-out break in the music. His fingertip finally does meet the screen, causing a ripple of light. _YU_ flinches back from it and looks away, swiping his hand on his pants and beginning to clap out the cup rhythm using only his palms and his thighs._

… and the truth is that I wish that it still played.

_The music resumes with full instrumentals._

But it's gone,

But it's gone…

It's blank and dark and never will turn on.

_He exits his room and descends the stairs, still clapping. He pauses, however, when realizes that his rhythm has backup. His cousin _NANAKO DOJIMA _comes into view. She is kneeling at the dining room table, cheerfully playing along with a cup of her own. _YU _smiles gently when he sees this._

**YU**

_(now with fondness, directed at the girl he cares for as a little sister)_

I'm gonna miss it when it ends,

I'm gonna miss it for my friends, oh,

I'm gonna miss them when I'm gone.

YU_ kneels across from _NANAKO_, and she slides the cup over the table to him so he can have a turn. They swap roles; now _YU _is keeping time with the cup and _NANAKO _is singing._

**NANAKO**

_(eyes closed, swaying her arms to the melody, lost in the same place of sweet rapture that she visits when she sings along to the Junes theme)_

When you're gone,

When you're gone,

I'm gonna miss you when you're gone…

YU _taps the cup to the tip of _NANAKO_'s nose playfully, and she giggles and swipes it away._

**YU**

I'm gonna miss the way we play,

I'm gonna miss you every day,

Oh, I'm sure gonna miss you when…

_He trails off, shifting from singing to speaking._

… when I'm… gone… what—?

_Out of nowhere comes the sound of many footsteps approaching the house at a very rapid pace. _YU _barely has time to react with surprise at this before the thump of many bodies hitting his front door in quick succession provides him with a far better reason to look startled._

**YOSUKE'S VOICE**

_(muffled, from behind the door)_

All right! And the prize goes to me!

**RISE'S VOICE**

Not so fast! We both know the race was to get to Yu, not just his house! It's not over yet!

**YOSUKE'S VOICE**

_(accompanying the sound of a scuffle)_

And I'm… ngh... still gonna win! Watch… _ow!_… watch and learn—_Chie?!_ What was _that_ for? You're on my team, too!

**CHIE'S VOICE**

I'm telling you, that _wasn't_ _me!_

**NAOTO'S VOICE**

I… I don't feel so comfortable with—ouch! _(a gasp) _R-Really, that wasn't necessary!

**KANJI'S VOICE**

Hey! Watch who you're shoving, you idiots! Just… just quit your stupid game already; you could hurt someone! _(his tone shifting to awkward concern)_ Uh, Naoto… you okay?

**RISE'S VOICE**

Stop it! I'm going to get to Senpai first! I do _love_ him, after all! Can _you_ say as much, Yosuke-kun?

**YOSUKE'S VOICE**

Wh-what? N-no! Don't be— I'm not— that's not— it's, it's _not!_ J-just let me by, okay?!

**YUKIKO'S VOICE**

I think we should stay out of this one…

YU_ approaches the door warily, not wanting to break the dam holding back the flood of friends fighting for his affections. Before he can open it, though, a new voice breaks through the chatter._

**TEDDIE'S VOICE**

Not so fast yourselves! If this is a race to get to Sensei then there's no way I'm going to lose! Even if I have to bear-eak down this door myself! Rawwwrr!

**YU**

_(starting to sweat a little)_

Oh no… Please don't do that…

_After a glance back at _NANAKO_, _YU _pulls out the key and swiftly unlocks the door before any harm can come to it. He is hit by a flying armful of _TEDDIE_, and falls backwards in shock._

**TEDDIE**

_(sprawled on top of _YU_, beaming like the sun)_

Mwahahahaha! I _WIN! _Now _no_ _one_ can say I didn't get to him first!

**YU**

_(gasping for air)_

Teddie, no… you're… too heavy… somebody help me…

**NANAKO**

_(giggling hysterically at this slapstick and clapping her hands with glee)_

Yay! Teddie won! Teddie won!

**TEDDIE**

_(sparkling with virtuous pride and charm)_

I sure did, Nana-chan!

_The others all file into the room, most of them laughing. _CHIE _and _YUKIKO _sit down on the couch and begin chatting animatedly with _NANAKO_. _KANJI and NAOTO _drift in behind the rest, with _KANJI _still stubbornly fussing over any supposed injuries that _NAOTO _may have sustained, despite her protests. _YOSUKE _and _RISE_ both rush to drag _TEDDIE _off of _YU_ and help him up from the floor._

**YU**

_(joyfully surprised by all the company as he is hauled upright, with one arm eagerly enveloped by _RISE_, and the other by _YOSUKE_)_

But… aren't you all supposed to be in school?

**KANJI**

_(calling over to him)_

Nah, we ditched. Come on, dude, you think we'd let school keep us from hangin' out with our Senpai? Wait, Naoto… y-you sure you don't need any ice for that? I could get you some ice—

**NAOTO**

_(sighing)_

Your concern is endearing, Kanji-kun, but I assure you, it is not necessary. I am quite all right.

**KANJI**

Well, uh… if you say so… _(hesitantly) _What's 'endearing' mean?

**YUKIKO**

Oh! It means 'sweet' or 'charming'! _(chuckling into her hand) _That means Naoto thinks you're sweet and charming, Kanji-kun!

**KANJI**

_(going brick red)_

She thinks I'm—what?! _(a little panicky) _C-cut it out, Yukiko-senpai… you're just makin' fun of me now… and I ain't fallin' for it!

**NAOTO**

_(with naïve sincerity)_

Actually, she's correct. That _is_ what the word means, Kanji-kun.

**KANJI**

_(defensively)_

R-right, but you didn't mean it like how Yukiko-senpai made it out to be! That ain't cool, twisting a person's words like that! People could get the wrong ideas about… y'know… things…

_While all this is going on, _RISE _and _YOSUKE _flank _YU _from both sides, vying for his attention._

**RISE**

_(clinging to _YU_'s arm)_

We couldn't wait till the end of the day to see you! We have so little time left to spend together…

**YOSUKE**

_(clapping a hand to _YU_'s shoulder)_

You'd better believe it! I know you're going to visit from time to time but… man, it's going to be so weird not having you around!

**YU**

_(overwhelmed by all this love and attention)_

I'm… sure it will be… Yes, of course I'll visit…

**TEDDIE**

_(distractedly)_

Nana-chan? Where did you wander off to…? Don't you want to play with your bear-y best of friends?

NANAKO_ enters the room with _CHIE_ close behind. The little girl's arms are filled with plastic cups, and she is wearing a huge smile._

**NANAKO**

_(happily dumping her load onto the table)_

Look! _(giggling)_ Now there's cups for everyone!

_This announcement from _NANAKO _brings about a lull in conversation. _CHIE _picks up a cup in each hand._

**CHIE**

There sure are, Nanako-chan! Now, who wants one?

CHIE_ begins to toss cups to people in the room. _NANAKO_ selects what she deems to be the best one of the batch and proffers it to _YU.

**NANAKO**

Here you go, big bro!

YU _takes the cup and sets it face-down on the table top. He is aware of everyone's eyes on him, but is still frozen by emotion. A tapping sound breaks the ice. _YOSUKE _is attempting the cup rhythm for the first time. He makes it past the first few measures and then knocks the cup to the floor._

**YOSUKE**

_(clumsily fishing around under the table)_

Ehehehe… Damn, that's… that's tougher than you guys make it look…

_The tension is shattered. _YU _laughs kindly, leans down, and picks _YOSUKE_'s cup up for him._

**YU**

The key is practice.

_He goes through the motions slowly, so that _YOSUKE _can follow along, and starts to quietly sing._

I've got my ticket for the noonday train,

Oh how I wish that I could stay,

Cause I sure did like your sweet company,

But I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?

_The background music returns as all the others join in with their cups, save for _YOSUKE_, who is still watching _YU_'s hand movements_ _with sheepish bewilderment and awe. _YU _continues to sing, his confidence growing._

When I'm gone,  
When I'm gone,

I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone.

_He keeps his gray eyes wide and innocent as he sings the next few lines and the awful pun they contain._

I'm gonna miss you when I roam,

That's why I packed a few Goho-Ms

So I'll always make it back where I belong.

YOSUKE _and_ CHIE _both groan at this, and _YUKIKO _explodes into giggles, causing her to fumble her cup. They are all clearly touched by the sentiment, however. The music cuts for a moment as they switch their cup rhythms, improvising a bit before settling in a simple marching beat. It builds to a crescendo and then, at that point, the background music exploded into full force._

**ALL, EXCLUDING YU**

When you're gone,

When you're gone,

We're gonna miss you when you're gone…

**YU**

I'm gonna miss all of my friends,

Wish this day just never ends,

'Cause I'm sure… that I will miss you…

_He holds the note_,_ for the space of three sharp taps of the cup to the table._

When…! I'm…! Gone,

_The cup rhythm returns for the finale._

When I'm go-o-one,

I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone,

I'm gonna miss you all, I swear,

I'm gonna miss you everywhere,

Oh, I'm sure gonna miss you when I'm gone!

_The others finish off the rhythm; _YU _tosses his cup into the air. It falls into _YOSUKE_'s lap, whose hands dart out without thinking. In the silence that falls, the only thing that can be heard is the drumming of the cup against the table: tap-tap-dududum-tap-dit-dum, tap-click-tap-pop, dit-DUM – the cup rhythm. Triumphantly, _YOSUKE_ slams the cup down on the final beat and throws his hands up into the air._

**YOSUKE**

_(exulting at the top of a mundane Everest)_

Hah! If the key is in the practice, I guess I'm just a natural! Score one point for Yosuke!

**YUKIKO**

Are you sure it isn't just beginner's luck?

**YOSUKE**

_(with a self-deprecating smirk)_

Not a chance! Just… don't ask me to do it again, okay?

YU _smiles, stands up, and begins to collect the cups._


End file.
